remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
North's Sleigh
North's Sleigh is an advanced reindeer sleigh. It is designed for North to travel around the world in one night on Christmas Eve, delivering toys to the children. Also the Guardians' official mode of transportation. It is designed for North to travel around the world in one night on Christmas Eve, delivering toys to the children. Also the Guardians' official mode of transportation (when they are together). When Jack Frost is chosen to be the fifth Guardian, he refuses to join the Guardians and he tells them that he's not joining them in their defense of Tooth Palace and not "getting on some rickety old sleigh": but stops when he sees the actual sleigh. Seeing it instantly changes his mind and he tells them "okay, one ride and that's it," before climbing into it. As North says, "everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny is the only one that doesn't "love" it, being clearly afraid of it as the sleigh goes at high speed, miles off the ground and has no seat belts; which North likes to joke about it. Once it was in the air, Jack played little joke on Bunny by making him think that he had falling off of it. Despite Bunny's dislike for the winter spirit, he still checked to see if he was okay and found him laying on one of the rudders and was amused to see that Easter Bunny did care about him after all. Bunny was annoyed with the prank and tells him to "rack off you bloody showpony." The sleigh loses its ability to fly, when the number of believers got a lot smaller. Near the end of the film, (the sleigh regains it's magic and) Bunny repeats what North says about the sleigh when the Burgess kids are excited to see it and seems more comfortable in it. Trivia *The sleigh has no seat belts though North likes to joke about this. *Bunny doesn't like the sleigh, being clearly afraid of it. However, he later repeats what North says about it, that "everyone loves the sleigh" when the Burgess kids are excited to see it and seems more comfortable in it at the end of the movie. *Jack Frost once pranked Bunnymund that he fell out of the sleigh to the point that Bunnymund checked to see if he was okay despite his dislike for the frost spirit. Jack had simply lain on one of the rudders and was amused to see that Bunnymund did care about him after all. Bunnymund was annoyed with the prank telling him to "rack off you bloody showpony." *As North says, "everyone loves the sleigh." Except Bunny. The kids of Burgess and Jack are shown to love it on first sight. *When Jack is chosen, he refuses to join the Guardians and can be clearly heard telling the Guardians that he is not joining them in their defense of Tooth Palace. He tells them that he's not "getting on some rickety old sleigh" but stops when he sees the actual sleigh. Seeing it instantly changes his mind and he tells them "okay, one ride and that's it." Category:Transportation